Extinction: Them
by The Final Shadow
Summary: Basically more a fan fiction of Benn from Play the game's 'extinction' album. I hope you all enjoy it and that I can portray the album and the game well.


Pain. Unimaginable pain coursing all over my body in jolts of electric fire. I let out a low groan, trying to arch my back but instead finding it secured firmly to a metal table. I attempt to flex my fingers, finding them instead tightly locked around two rods, steadily pulsing with some form of energy. My legs are locked into an awkward position, trying to stretch them out does not work and I allow my muscles to go limp, my body staying contracted into the position it already was. I know one thing only. I am awake, yet, I cannot see anything. The bright light forcing its way through my eyelids is ruining my sense of perception, causing me to be unfocused, erratic in my vision. Am I trapped here? Trapped in a realm that I cannot explore. The sounds of machinery around me is drowned by the noise of my internal functions. I try to use my legs once more, attempt to twitch them into response, yet, alas. An attempt of an action is once again rendered useless by the slow degradation of the synapses in my body. I am used to loneliness, but, I cannot stand the thought of this too bright dark room would be my final ending place, a sarcophagus of eternal light swathed in the darkness of unknowing incompetence of my visual inhibition. A sharp pain is sent through my hands, travelling directly to my mind. The light begins to fade.

**My eyes shot open as I rose from my bed, a thick sweat covering my skin. My wife was tugging incessantly on my arm, calling for me to come to the living room, to see what was on the television. To view the destruction. On the screen showed Colorado, overrun by creatures not of this world. My wife's words blurred into nothingness, my gaze focused intently on the screen. Quadrupedal creatures, scuttling across the ground like insects, spreading out from one central point like a plague of Locust. They launched themselves at people, left right and center, wrapping their arms and legs around the bodies of people, digging their claws into the flesh and slowly dragging it apart. I felt bile rise in my throat as the scenes were turned off, the news deeming it too offensive to show.**

**Not long after this, Colorado was no more, The president of America had declared a state of extreme emergency, calling for help from across the globe. Not much longer after this announcement, no more announcements from America had been made, the country had gone dark. It happened too quickly for a rescue effort to be made, it happened too fast to stop the spread. The Earth was succumbing to a new kind of plague. **

Once more consciousness arrives to me in a blast of blazing white light that my eyes cannot see through. I can hear them around me. Movement that my ear drums can only just distinguish as it cannot break through the eternal fog that swamps my mind. I hear one of them sound, a bloodied gurgle of a noise, cutting through the fog when I could not do so myself. Maybe an attempt at communication, maybe the snarl of a creature with no cognitive thought, yet I feel my mind tick in anticipation that I may in fact understand the words presented to me. Though the sounds do not resonate from a human host, no, I fear that the worst is upon me. I see a glimmer of the invasion once again in my mind. Warped and clouded by the dust bowl in my head that my mind is helpless to brush away. I feel an ice cold object touch my forehead, smooth and cylindrical. Is this it, is this how my light will be stubbed from me? A low gurgling fills my mind, seeming to be forced from the object now held against me, yet slowly, I could make sense of it.

"_The design of your abduction was not one of harm but one of conversion._" A voice began in my head, cutting through the shroud of confusion. "_From the initial data transfer your mind confirms our fears. We now realise your race regards us as an Alien species."_

My mind is sent reeling by this, not able to comprehend the understanding that was granted upon me. The translation was succinct, the message was clear. I could communicate with the creatures, as they spoke directly through their contraption into my mind.

"I wonder why," I jest, almost jokingly, I was in the clutches of these creatures now, pleasantries where not needed, nor was resistance. Not truly. If I was here there was no chance for escape.

"_The truth is quite the contrary,_" the voice continued, "_you see to us you are the Alien species, we understand your memory is limited by the evolutionarily adapted parameters of your brain."_

I try to understand this life forms babbling, the words he uses going well over my head.

"My memory of what?" I question, needing answers, craving them, as much as I crave to survive. This is now the one thing that my addled mind can latch on to. The one thing that is pulling me along, "I don't understand."

_"All will come to light soon, my ancestor. Our work has only just begun."_

Once more my mind races. Ancestor he says? Is this creature from the future, an Earth further along than ours. Then why would they come back to the now, instead of living out their future. What would destroying their past lead for them to gain.

"What are you?" I ask, my voice hoarse and cracking.

"_There is no truth simple enough for your mind to comprehend, however you and I are not dissimilar._" The creature states, sorrow seeming to permeate the depths of his simulated speech patterns. " _We are both over complications of a corrupt lineage, we are the light, we are the beginning, we are the future. The future is inevitable."_ The entity explains to me, the information washing over me like a tide. Words that I do not fully understand, terms that confuse my already broken psyche. _"Unfortunately for us, your time to develop in this cycle is extensive. We do not usually allow humanity to grow so intelligent before harvest. However, please remember that it was you that woke us from our slumber."_

I try to comprehend, to break through the fog of my mind to almost no avail, I understood one thing and one thing only of what this thing was saying. It would cull humanity through this act of conversion.

"So your purpose on this Earth, is to cull my race through Conversion?" I ask.

"_Conversion is not death,"_ the voice says immediately " _it is our way of upgrading your pathetic cognitive skill, and it will allow you to move from your limitations of a sentient being to a more evolutionarily robust creature. This will bring you forward from what you call 'Mankind' "_

This time I was not given an opportunity to respond. The metal probe upon my forehead drew away, and one again, shocks course through my body, worming their way into my mind and sending me back into the dark recess of my memory.

**Explosions. Explosions and dust and fire and burning and pain and parts of bodies. I choked a little on the smell of charring flesh and dust. As the debris from the collapsed bridge began to settle I saw a sight that sent chills through my spine. Deep into the chasm that the bridge traversed the bodies of soldiers lay, crumpled and broken. Smoldering from the acid that the scorpions had sprayed across them. Down below scouts were scattered over the fallen bodies of my comrades. Picking and clawing and tearing at the bodies of the men that I had slowly become accustomed to, befriended, during my time fighting back at the advancing hordes of the alien force.**

**I stumbled back, kicking up a little dust as I did so, sending it tumbling over the edge of the cliff face. I was not the only survivor to have made it out of the collapse. A group of thirty men surrounded me, another forty on the other side of the bridge. From our vantage point we could clearly see scores of the creatures we had been fighting climbing up the cliff face. Aliens ranging from Scouts, to the larger Lepers and the acid throwing scorpions, heading straight for the squad across from us.**

**"Run," one man screamed across to them, "for god sake run."**

**Soon we were all at it, screaming to the other men. Telling them to flee. Not realizing that the same threat was rising from below us.**


End file.
